


Soft and Sweet

by Maeve_of_Winter



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Fluff, Gentleness, Kissing, M/M, Restraints, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 18:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14062611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeve_of_Winter/pseuds/Maeve_of_Winter
Summary: In aftermath of a night of passionate sex, Sweet Pea and Fangs make sure to give Kevin the tender care he needs.





	Soft and Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone reading! If you ever want to chat, here's my [Tumblr](http://maeve-of-winter.tumblr.com/). I love discussion and hearing people's thoughts, so feel free to submit ideas or just talk Riverdale.

The bliss from orgasm hadn’t yet faded, and, still panting from the exertion, Sweet Pea was half-tempted to just collapse back onto the bed and shut his eyes. But the moment he returned to awareness after his climax, he instantly began undoing the restraints that had kept Kevin’s wrists tied to the headboard. Forget basking in the afterglow—he had Kevin to take care of, and Sweet Pea would never stand to see him neglected. He knew Fangs felt likewise, adamantly unwilling to put his own comfort before that of their shared boyfriend, and Fangs’s actions proved him right. On Kevin’s other side, he had already begun rubbing Kevin’s shoulders and murmuring into his ear soothingly.

“Thank you, baby. Thank you. You did such a good job for us,” Fangs told Kevin softly, gently stroking his hair and chest with slow, measured movements.

Fangs was real good at that. Being reassuring and being careful where Sweet Pea defaulted to gruffness and glowers. Honestly, sweetness and tenderness had never been a particular one of his talents—his nickname was doled out to him because it was ironic, not because it was accurate. However, where Kevin was concerned, he was paying special attention to make sure not only was he making an effort, but that the effort was working.

Loosening the knot, Sweet Pea tugged the restraints away and eased Kevin upright, keeping one arm looped around his shoulders for support and using the other one to reach for a bottle of Gatorade on the bedside table. He could feel the sweat on Kevin’s skin, and a glance at his face  showed that Kevin’s cheek were flushed from their vigorous rounds of sex.

Sweet Pea smirked at the sight. Never let it be said that either he or Fangs didn’t know how to treat their boyfriend in bed.

Noticing that Kevin was still trembling, shaky after the two of them had given him all that they had until he was absolutely exhausted, Sweet Pea unscrewed the cap and helped ease the rim of the bottle to Kevin’s mouth.

“Slow sips,” he cautioned him. “Take it easy.”

“That’s right,” Fangs agreed, lightly trailing his fingers down Kevin’s arm. “You’ll be okay. Just take your time.”

Kevin nodded wordlessly, still too overwhelmed to speak, and let Sweet Pea dispense small amounts of the drink until he regained use of his voice.

“Thanks,” he managed. “I’m fine for now.”

“Good.” Sweet Pea capped the bottle and put it aside, and then pulled Kevin into a firm hug, holding him close, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Fangs followed suit, circling his arms around Kevin’s waist and pressing tightly against him, letting him feel the warmth and strength of their bodies.

“We’re here for you,” Fangs murmured to him. “We’re here to take care of you. You know that, don’t you?”

Kevin nodded, careful not to disrupt his position of being sandwiched between the two of them. “I know. And you two do a great job of that. You’re better to me than I could ever deserve.”

Sweet Pea pulled back from Kevin slightly and carefully tilted his chin upward so Kevin could look him in the eye. “You deserve everything we give to you,” he said firmly. “You deserve to have someone—both of us—” he added, nodding toward Fangs, “take care of you. Do you understand?”

Kevin nodded, but looked away, his cheeks blushing even further pink. Even after they’d been together for months, he still had some trouble realizing just how much Fangs and Sweet Pea loved him and all that they would do for him. And while it bothered Sweet Pea that Kevin’s faith in them was never the fullest, he knew why Kevin had his doubts. No one else before them had ever been truly good to Kevin, had treated him like he was valuable and worthwhile.

But he and Fangs would change all of that, Sweet Pea resolved. They would cherish Kevin like he always should have been. They would make sure he was certain about how much they cared for him, what they would do for him, the extent to which they treasured him.

And since they definitely wanted Kevin to know their devotion to him, Sweet Pea especially needed to keep taking pains not to be gruff all of the time.

So Sweet Pea favored Kevin with a rare smile, one that typically went unseen by anyone except for him and Fangs. “I’m glad you understand, baby.” He pressed a light kiss to Kevin’s forehead.

Fangs leaned in to nuzzle against Kevin’s neck. “You’re so precious to us. If only you knew how much.” He began kissing Kevin’s collarbone and then nipped lightly at his skin, bringing Kevin to shiver and gasp.

Sweet Pea’s arms tightened as Kevin shuddered, holding him close and feeling the vibrations run throughout his body. Dipping his head, he gave Kevin a soft kiss of his own, letting his lips just barely brush against his warm skin. The bitemarks they’d left on Kevin’s neck earlier, thoroughly making it known that he was theirs, were already purpling, coloring beautifully on his smooth flesh. Carefully, making certain he wasn’t causing Kevin any pain, Sweet Pea traced his fingers along the indentations. The sensation seemed to be enjoyable to Kevin; with a low groan, he tilted his head upward and sank back against Sweet Pea, leaning into the touch.

Fangs raised his head to grin at Kevin. “You like that, don’t you?” he asked. He reached out to stroke Kevin’s face, fondly rubbing his thumb along his cheek. “Being here between us,” his voice dropped to a breathy whisper, “being absolutely _spoiled_ by us . . .”

Though Kevin’s blush only intensified, he leaned in to kiss Fangs, and then did the same for Sweet Pea. “You’re right,” he admitted, resettling in Sweet Pea’s arms. “I do. I love being with you both. I love everything you do for me. I love . . .” he looked at one of them and then the other, bashfulness apparent in his gaze. “I love being able to depend on you.”

“Well, don’t worry. We’re very dependable.” Sweet Pea eased Kevin down onto the bed so that he was lying on his back and then draped himself over Kevin’s side. He let his body weight press him firmly down against the mattress so that Kevin would be safe and secure beneath him. Opposite him, Fangs did likewise.

“We’re happy to take care of you. You make us so happy, Kev. So, so happy,” Fangs told him, tenderly petting his hair once more.

Kevin smiled shyly at the two of them and put his arms around their shoulders, holding them close in turn. Within a few minutes, all three of them had dropped off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone reading! If you ever want to chat, here's my [Tumblr](http://maeve-of-winter.tumblr.com/). I love discussion and hearing people's thoughts, so feel free to submit ideas or just talk Riverdale.


End file.
